criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Reilly Burke
|birthplace = |family = |yearsactive = 1993-present }} Michael Reilly Burke is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Burke portrayed Agent Grady Beeks, who appeared in "Safe Haven". Filmography *Burn Notice (2013) as Peter Mallard *Vegas (2012-2013) as D.A. Jerry Reynolds (9 episodes) *Grey's Anatomy (2013) as Mr. Finch *The Vampire Diaries (2012) as Pastor Young (2 episodes) *Revenge (2012) as Agent John McGowen (3 episodes) *Breakout Kings (2012) as Ken *Hawaii Five-0 (2012) as Andrei Shepkin *The Mentalist (2012) as Andrew Kellogg *Rizzoli & Isles (2011) as Chief Joe Kobolsnik *Prime Suspect (2011) as Doug Roenick (2 episodes) *Drop Dead Diva (2011) as Steve Vaught *Memphis Beat (2011) as Miles Ahomana/Miles Hart *Criminal Minds - "Safe Haven" (2010) TV episode - Agent Grady Beeks *Undercovers (2010) as Brian Murphy *Private Practice (2010) as Simon McConnell (3 episodes) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2009) as Malcolm Tallridge *CSI: NY (2009) as Dr. Harvey Fuller *The Forgotten (2009) as Coach Flynn *Melrose Place (2009) as Gary Sarling *The Collector (2009) as Michael Chase *ER (2009) as Dick White *Castle (2009) as Frank Nesbit *Eli Stone (2009) as Clayton Wells *Lincoln Heights (2007-2008) as Kevin Lund (32 episodes) *Kate Wakes (2008) as Paul (short) *The Cure (2007) as Frank Carter *Company Man (2007) as Ted Gaines *Ghost Whisperer (2007) as William Taylor *Shark (2007) as Stuart Buckner *The Frolic (2007) as Dr. David Munck (short) *24 (2007) as Bruce Carson (3 episodes) *Close to Home (2007) as Carl Middleton *Heroes (2006) as Detective *CSI: Miami (2006) as Daniel Wells *Death of a President (2006) as Robert H. Maguire *Without a Trace (2006) as Don McGraw *NCIS (2005) as Frank Connell *Outside a Dream (2005) as Jonathan Stevens (short) *Tru Calling (2005) as Russell Marks *The West Wing (2005) as Bill Brewer *Crossing Jordan (2005) as Agent Sullivan *NYPD 2069 (2004) as Harlan Kroger *JAG (2001-2004) as Commander Adam Kohler/Lt. Cmdr. Jay Pagano (2 episodes) *Star Trek: Enterprise (2004) as Koss (3 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) as Bailey Coombs *The Practice (2004) as Detective Kevin McCarley (3 episodes) *The O.C. (2004) as Tom Willington *NYPD Blue (1995-2003) as James Carlin/Harry Benson (5 episodes) *Cold Case (2003) as Eric Whitley *War Stories (2003) as Coulter *Bundy (2002) as Ted Bundy *For the People (2002) as Jackson Rose *Octopus 2: River of Fear (2001) as Nick Hartfield *Dead Last (2001) as Officer Carl Vard *The Beast (2001) as Jeremy Anglade (4 episodes) *First Years (2001) as Dan Gaynor *Family Law (2000) as Matt McClendon *Charmed (2000) as Cupid *Providence (1999) as Brady Pullman (6 episodes) *Poltergeist: The Legacy (1999) as Jeffrey Sandor (2 episodes) *Party of Five (1999) as A.D.A. Fellows *Ally McBeal (1998) as Mr. Wells *The Pretender (1998) as Harold "Harry" Kincaid *Creature (1998) as Adam Puckett *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1998) as Jeff Stockmann (4 episodes) *Promised Land (1997) as Steve Dunbar *Childhood Sweetheart? (1997) as Greg Davis *Mars Attacks! (1996) as GNN Reporter *Love Always (1996) as Mark Righetti *C.P.W. (1996) as Tyler Brock (3 episodes) *Bermuda Triangle (1996) as Michael *Diagnosis Murder (1996) as Kyle Harding *Space: Above and Beyond (1995-1996) as Capt. John Oakes/Silicate (2 episodes) *Terror in the Shadows (1995) as Customer #1 *Earth 2 (1995) as Future Ulysses *Vanishing Son (1995) as Lane Ellis *Foreign Student (1994) as Harrison *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1994) as Hogue *SeaQuest 2032 (1994) as Commando *Picket Fences (1993) as David Beale *Melrose Place (1993) as Fred Linquist *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1993) as Goval 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs